The New Girl
by Your average Gryffindor Gleek
Summary: Nessa Anderson is the new girl in McKinley. She decides to join the glee club, but little does she know that the glee club is slowly falling apart, much like her life. Nessa always tries to put on a smile, but Artie can see right through it and is determined to help her. Summary sucks, but give it a try I promise it's better than the summary! T for safety. Artie/OC. R
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm having some writers block with my other stories, so I decided to make this one shot…this is kind of glee Tina, Artie, and Blaine are seniors. So this is a what happens to the glee club kind of thing hope you like it! Please review.**

Blaine Anderson walked down the halls of McKinley towards his locker in his favorite purple jeans, hot pink sunglasses, and a striped shirt. He managed to dodge two slushies before being greeted by a familiar face at his locker.

"Hey, Nessa Rose," Blaine greeted the short girl in front of him.

"Hey Blainers," she replied somewhat nervously. The brunette, Nessa, was bouncing on the balls of her feet, while clutching her books to her chest. "I'm seriously starting to wonder if everyone here is naturally vicious."

"Welcome to Lima," Blaine said sarcastically. "The people here will be even worse if you do join glee club." Nessa gave him a questioning look.

As if on cue the newest quarterback of the WHMS football team threw a grape slushie at Blaine.

"Welcome back Gleeoch!" the buff jock yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh that's what you meant," Nessa Rose said as she pulled some tissues out of her bag. "On the bright side if you and Kuuuuurt," the brunette fake swooned, "decide to have a little make-out session you'll taste great!" She offered Blaine one of the tissues.

Once the gelled haired hobbit was cleaned up they hurried to their classes.

"Nessa Rose come to the choir room next period!" Blaine called over his shoulder before walking to his class.

The choir room was alive with excitement as the new seniors disused their planes to "kick some serious ass at sectionals", as Artie put it. Nessa awkwardly stood by the door and played with her dark brown hair. Blaine walked up behind her and lightly pushed her into the room.

"Nessa, come on they don't bite," Blaine whispered to the tiny girl next to him. "Glee club, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, Vanessa. She just moved in with my family."

"I prefer Nessa or Nessa Rose, like from Wicked," Nessa laughed awkwardly.

A chorus of "Hi Nessa"'s rang through the room. The club continued their talk until Will Shuster walked in.

"How are my national champs doing?" Mr. Shue asked. The kids burst into cheers. "Before we talk about anything else I'd like to announce that Ms. Pillsbury and I are expecting and will be getting married next moth, but we can talk about that later." Cheers once again erupted in the classroom. "Back on the subject of glee we are short and will need to recruit again, but it looks like we already have a new member."

"Mr. Shue our last recruiting number ended in a giant food fight," Tina reminded.

"I _still_ have spaghetti sauce stains on my glasses," Artie stated.

"How bad could this possibly go?" Blaine asked sarcastically. "I already got slushied twice in an hour!" Nessa quietly stood up.

"I know some people who might be willing to join," she turned to the glee club, "without a recruiting number."

"That's great um?" Mr. Shue gave her a 'what's your name' look.

"Nessa."

"Great idea, Nessa!" Mr. Shue exclaimed. "Now onto the second order of business: Nessa would you mind singing for us?"

"Uh I guess I could." Nessa replied nervously.

The brunette walked up to the front of the room and grabbed on of the acoustic guitars. Nessa quickly checked to see if it was in tune before starting to strum the chords. Some how she started to play a slowed down acoustic version of Defying Gravity **(A/N I know Hummleberry sang it, but whatever) **Nessa started to sing in a soft soprano voice, which eventually got stronger as the song went on. **(A/N I don't wanna run into song lyric issues so I didn't put them up sorry)**

The choir room burst into claps. The bell for third period rang and everyone slowly started to leave.

By the end of the day Blaine had a quick choir meeting, so Nessa decided to explore the school a bit. Soon enough Nessa Rose stumbled into the small dance studio. She dropped her bag and fished out a pair of her beat up Pointe shoes. She slipped them on and started doing random moves that somehow turned into a graceful routine, even without music. Nessa was doing multiple pirouettes and leaps across the room and finished her routine in a plié. Someone was clapping for her. She whipped her head around to see the glee cluber who was in a wheelchair. _Artie_. She thought

"You were amazing," he said completely in awe. Nessa blushed slightly.

"Thank you."

"I've always wanted to dance, but obviously that dream was crushed."

"Isn't there some surgery invented to help you walk again?" Nessa wondered. Artie simply shrugged. Sometimes he let his thoughts wonder to that possibility, but didn't want to set himself up for disappointment.

"How long have you been dancing?"

"I was dancing for a while up until 3 years ago. I picked it up again after my mom died and my dad, well he became a work-a-holic and angry drunk." Nessa's ice blue eyes were filled with sadness as she remembered her old home life. "A few years ago my dad couldn't handle the pain and well let's just say he's not here anymore." A single tear escaped from the ocean she was trying to hold in.

Artie rolled over to were Nessa was sitting and wiped the stray tear away with his thumb.

"If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you," Artie whispered. Nessa offered a sad smile and a small nod. Nessa was about to say something, but they were interrupted by a her phone blasting Liam's got a Phone Call **(A/N virtual redvine if you can tell me what that's from)**. Nessa grabbed the phone and talked for a minute.

"Sorry, Artie, but Blaine said if I'm not outside in five I get to walk home. But I'll see you in glee tomorrow!" She collected her things and ran out the door.

Artie hung back thinking for a moment. He was starting to really like Blaine's cousin. She was absolutely gorgeous with her curly brown, almost black hair and ice blue eyes, and she was sweet, adorable and sang like an angel. Maybe the glee club would be okay with out the old seniors to help them.

**So what didja think? I might promise some longer chapters in the future and fast updates if I can get some reviews! Did anyone get where I was going with Darren's/ Blaine's outfit? **


	2. Chapter 2: The Lima Bean

**Since I'm not creative-at all- you probably know who the people are in the second paragraph. Sorry for the mega shortness! But it was kind of necessary to transition into the next chapter.**

Nessa's second day at McKinley was worse than the first-if that was even possible. The football team had made her their new target and had gotten multiple slushie facials. Her day had brightened a bit when the glee clubbers had invited her, along with a few of the 2012 graduates, to The Lima Bean, the local coffee shop after school.

"So have you talked to any of your friends yet?" Tina asked Nessa.

"My friend Allie said she's like to audition tomorrow, if that's okay," the short brunette looked at the group for some sort of Ok before continuing, "I tried talking to Blake, but he's on the football team, and he's the only one who didn't try to slushie me today. Most likely if I talk to him a bit more he'll join. Michael said yes and will come with Allie to audition and finally, Nellie said she'd love to join." Nessa Rose took a sip of her Butterbeer latte.

The glee club quickly finished up their coffee's and went their separate ways-except Artie and Nessa Rose.

"Thanks for recruiting people," Artie said awkwardly filling the silence between them.

"No problem. Personally I'd rather have gone around asking people instead of starting a food fight, or having shoes thrown, or getting another slushie facial. Blaine and Kurt filled me in on all of the recruits gone wrong."

"McKinley is usually hell for the glee club," Artie said nonchalantly.

"You never know, people can change. Although my 5 slushie facials today beg to differ," Nessa said with sweet laugh that made Artie's heart melt. _I've only known the girl for two days how on earth could I have a crush on her?!_, Artie thought.

"You've almost caught up to our record: the entire glee club slushied Mr Shue a few years ago." Nessa shivered at the thought of being hit with all those slushies at once.

Nessa glanced down at her phone.

"Crap! Sorry, Artie, I agreed to go to the mall with Tina and Brittany, and I'm late. See you tomorrow!" Nessa grabbed her bag and hurried out the door leaving Artie to sort out his feelings.

**Bad Dobby, bad Dobby! It's short, I know. I'll try to update tomorrow with a nice long chapter! So review if you read! S'il vous plait and merci beaucou! (I'm taking French this year so I will have random French times, but translations will be included like I just said please and thanks very much).**

**Until tomorrow my dear readers!  
~Your Average Gryffindor Girl **


End file.
